Pirates of the CaribbeanPrince of Thieves
by The Kryss
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is lost, far from the Caribbean and meets the famous Robin Hood and Little John. Meanwhile, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan are despreatly trying to find Sparrow and the Black Pearl.


**Pirates of the Caribbean-Prince of Thieves**

**I don't own anything you know, just the random idea of the overall story. Enjoy (and please review).**

**Set Up: Captain Jack Sparrow is completely lost and far from the Caribbean. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan are searching everywhere for the lost captain and crew of the Black Pearl.**

_Chapter ONE: The Noose_

"Hurry Rob or…" The words were knocked away as Little John ran head first into a tree. He fell backwards watching little butterflies wiz around his head.

"John? You alright?" Robin looked down at his overgrown friend, trying not to laugh.

"Robbie, I love you."

"Aw, shucks. That's too thoughtful of y…"

An arrow flew inches from his head and landed in the tree.

"Time to go," and with that, Robin heaved his friend up and they scampered off into Sherwood Forest.

WT/POV

"Really, you should act more like a lady."

"Oh really? How about this for being a lady!"

Without a second to think over the offer Elizabeth started chucking every pan in the kitchen at me. I did the only reasonable thing any gentleman would do, I ran. I ran very far and very fast. I ran to the deck, pots and pans following me as I dashed up the stairs.

Panting, I looked out over the horizon. The orange sun was kissing the calm waves goodnight, glad to escape Elizabeth Swan until tomorrow. Lucky sun.

"Captain Turner."

Sighing I turned around. Facing me was a plump little man. His round head and small beady eyes always made me want to snicker. But I held myself together.

"Witherhead."

"Weatherlyn."

"Yes, yes, of course Mr. Weaverwin. What did you want?"

"I hate to inform you," the round little man said, "but I daresay the Royal Navy is nearly boarding us, Captain."

I looked to the left, then to the right. Seeing no ship with a plank on ours I glared down at the little man.

"Withermen, we're in front of them. In order to board us, they would need to be on the side of us. Now go run along and make this damn ship go faster!"

"Sir, Captain, yes," and he waddles away.

I sighed again. The _Queen's Pride_ was a fast ship, well, the fastest one we could steal anyway. Now only if it was fast enough. But none of this would matter if we didn't find Jack and the Black Pearl.

Back in Sherwood Forest

"So, then we jumped the sheriff. Now, you know the sheriff is a big man, and he put up a good fight," told Little John. The children all gasped and giggled as Little John acted out beating the pulp out of the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"Robin, it's getting late. Let's go home," said Marian. She took Robin's hand in hers and tried to drag him away from the excitement. Robin wouldn't budge.

"Robin, please. Let's go home. The sun is almost gone."

"But this is the good part," he whined, pulling his hand free.

"Fine! Go and have fun being a hero. I won't stop you!" With a quick turn she stomped away.

Within a minute, however, the great tale of defeating the sheriff was cut short so the children could go home for the night. Without the laughing and gasping, the camp was real quiet.

"Well, Robbie, we make quite a team I tell you. Quite a team," Little John grinned. He took out an arrow and started to sharpen the tip.

Yawning, Robin sat down, leaning against a tree. "Yeah," Robin said, "we make quite a…"

Out of nowhere sudden darkness closed in around the two. Robin thrashed around wildly trying to get the potato sack off his head and his attacker on the floor, but to no avail.

"Now who's got who?" sneered an all too familiar voice.

"Great," mumbled Little John, "the sheriff."

It didn't take long before the two of them were locked up in a cell waiting for their fate. Nor did it take long before the sun was up and shining down upon the village of Nottingham. The two outlaws were marched up to the gallows, jeers an boos following their every blind step.

"You know, Robin," started up Little John again, "the way they treat us, you'd think we were the bad guys. I mean, every time they move us, they put these on our heads," he said, motioning towards the potato sack.

They were put to a halt and the sack was ripped off their heads. They looked out over the massive crowd, then at each other. Robin saw Little John's mouth fall open. Then his face contorted with rage. Robin looked to the right.

"Another one!" Little John cried fiercely. "I thought we would get hanged just the two of us! Another one!"

The other one was a shabby looking man. He turned around at Little John's protest.

"Why, do we have a temper now do we, love."

**Who's going to be hanged with the famous Robin Hood and Little John? Will Captain Turner escape the Royal Navy? **

**Please review. Yeah, I know. This was just a random thought that I just had to write down. Besides, reviewing will make Captain Jack Sparrow's hat do tricks. ;)**


End file.
